


Raven x Elesis - 100 Themes Challenge

by blazingsnark



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingsnark/pseuds/blazingsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These 100 themes were gotten from DeviantArt's original 100 Themes list.  I will update this as often as I remember to.  Themes will range from fluff to angst to major character death, but will all center around Raven and Elesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Elesis – Base**

**Raven – Before Base**

* * *

 

You would almost think they were trying to kill each other.

Alex watched his best friend fight with this strange girl, her strikes being blocked and deflected by his dancing blade. She wasn't half bad at dodging Raven's lightning swipes and thrusts, either, managing to twirl out of the way each time to launch another controlled attack with her massive claymore.

It was one of the most entertaining fights Alex had seen in a long while.

“Time,” he finally called out, and both fighters stopped immediately, Raven skidding to a halt and looking over at Alex with his familiar annoyed expression. He never did like to be stopped in the middle of a fight.

“You're the one who told me to time it for five minutes,”Alex defended himself, then looked over at the red-haired girl. “You're pretty good, for the way, especially for someone as young as you are.” She looked like she was somewhere between thirteen and fourteen, a rough seven years younger than Raven and Alex.

“Thanks.” The girl straightened her ponytail and stabbed the point of her claymore into the ground. “Uh, sorry, what were your names again?”

“I'm Alex. The guy who challenged you is Raven.”

Raven waved. “And your name?”

“Elesis. Elesis Seighart.”

Seighart, Seighart.... Alex was sure he recognized the name, but it must not have been a noble one, because he couldn't match a face to it.

“I might as well,” Elesis said, and Alex realized that Raven must have asked a question while he was trying to think. Crap.

Raven nodded. “The Crow Mercenaries will want to see a skillful fighter like you. Who were you trained by?”

“My dad. A Velder knight.”

Raven glanced at Alex. Alex gave a small shake of his head to tell Raven that he didn't recognize the name or occupation.

Elesis laughed. “He wasn't a very prominent one,” she reassured them, and Alex shrugged.

“Must not have been.”

Raven punched him in the arm before turning to Elesis.

“C'mon. Our boss probably want to see you,” he repeated, and Elesis shrugged.

“As you've said. Lead the way, Raven, Alex.”

Raven almost smiled. He turned, jerking his head to get Alex to follow him. Alex stayed a pace or two behind his best friend and the girl, listening to their conversation.

None of them knew that Raven and Elesis were destined to be comrades in just a few short years, brought together, in a way, by Alex's schemes and machinations.


	2. Complicated

**Elesis – Crimson Avenger**

**Raven – Reckless Fist**

* * *

 

“We're not dating,” Elesis muttered snappishly. The Shade seemed to be laughing maniacally, giving Elesis a gigantic, pounding headache.

“He goes into your room every night.” Ara lounged lazily on the back of the couch, poking Elesis with one sharpened nail. “What do you two do in there?”

“N'thing.” That nail was going to be bitten off if it went any closer to Elesis' face.

“Liar.”

Elesis lazily cracked open one eye to see the giant smirk on Ara's face, then quickly shut it again. Light always agitated the Shade when she was like this.

“I hear noises from your room at night,” Ara continued, moving her poking from Elesis' stomach to her shoulder. “Strange noises.” Elesis could almost hear the grin in Ara's voice as she moaned. Loudly.

“Ra- Raven! Ahhh....”

One movement was all it took from Elesis for Ara's arm to be twisted awkwardly against the couch back. If Elesis moved her hand any more, Ara would have a broken wrist.

Despite her compromising position, she didn't seem too worried. “Ah, did I hit a nerve?”

“You'll be hitting the floor if you don't shut up,” Elesis grumbled, eyes still closed. “Raven and I have never had sex, by the way.”

“So what do you do instead?”

Elesis considered breaking Ara's wrist. It would be really easy to do so, except for the fact that she and the annoying fox tended to be useful in battle. That was a shame. Bloodshed would mollify the manic Shade.

But on the other hand – _shut UP, Shade –_ it wasn't like Elesis was going to tell Ara that she and Raven usually just held each other, each pretending that the tears streaming down the other's face weren't there. His arm bugged him almost as much as her Shade did, though it hadn't got to the point where it was actively torturing him yet. They both found that it was easier to cope with everything when there was someone else there, someone solid that they could turn to for comfort, so their little arrangement was born.

“If you don't tell me, I'm just gonna assume you were lying about the screwing,” Ara teased, and Elesis opened her mouth and snapped at Ara's finger to stop it from poking her cheek. The Shade shrieked with glee.

“We talk,” she lied. They didn't really talk much after the first few nights, when they had ended up sobbing, pouring out their trials and tortures to each other. After that, they only talked when they really needed a distraction.

“About?” Ara prodded. Elesis bit the errant finger again.

“Fox traps.”

Ara finally withdrew her finger. Her chuckle coincided jarringly with a particularly loud screech from the Shade.

“That's totally all you talk about,” she murmured suggestively and Elesis fought through the pain to open one eye again.

“I'm going to kill you when this bloody Shade shuts up. If Raven doesn't get to you first.”

Ara stretched, somehow managing to roll over on the couch back. “And this is why you're the cutest couple in all of Elrios.”

Her surprised shriek when she hit the floor (courtesy of a hard shove from Elesis) pacified the Shade for a bit, just long enough for Elesis to wonder what would happen if she brought up the idea of an actual relationship to Raven. He'd probably punch her, never come to her room again, or both. She settled again inside her nest of pillows, and decided that their relationship was far too complicated to ever be simplified like that.


	3. Making History

**Elesis – Grand Master**

**Raven – Blade Master**

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Guardians of Elrios?_ ”

Raven read the book title aloud, sounding skeptical. Elesis' head shifted in his lap.

“Someone wrote a book about the Elgang.”

Raven stared down at her, loosely gripping the cloth he was using to polish his blade. “How did they get enough information on us to write a book?”

“By talking to literally everyone we've ever helped, apparently.” Elesis stretched, winced as the movement agitated the stab wound in her side, and settled again, her head still pillowed on Raven's thighs. “It's not very accurate. They think Add was in league with Wally at one point.”

“That's not unbelievable,” Raven muttered, having heard about Wally when he had first asked Lenphad for training tips.

“And Aisha's kisses are magical and brought Elsword back to life when Berthe sliced his chest open.”

The cloth dropped onto Elesis' face. Raven swore and put his blade down on the bed carefully, not wanting to accidentally scratch Elesis by picking it up with his claw. She was already hurt with a stab wound, which was why Raven was in her room like this in the first place.

“When did Berthe slice Elsword's chest open?” he asked when the cloth was back in his hand. Elesis shrugged.

“You were in that battle, right?”

Raven nodded. “I'm pretty sure we would have noticed if Elsword had a gaping hole in his chest.”

Elesis laughed – quietly, though, because most of the Elgang were asleep in their own rooms. She brought the book back up over her face and turned the page.

“This is so bad it's funny,” she muttered, and Raven picked up his blade again to resume cleaning it.

“Do they say anything about me?”

“Uh.... Mostly that you're the oldest member of the Elgang and that you have a Nasod arm.” Elesis lowered the book again just enough to see Raven over it. “Of course, they go into rather disconcerting detail about how you got that arm.”

“Is any of it true?”

“I don't think so.... There's a lot of detail about your trial, and it makes it seem like Alex was actually right. And like getting the Nasod arm was your punishment. And then it cuts straight to when you were under Nasod control.”

Raven was silent. When Elesis looked up at him, his chin was set and he was fixedly cleaning his blade.

She lifted her head off his lap. “Raven?”

“I'm fine. I've had worse things said about me.” His voice was low. “Lie back down. That stab wound isn't going to heal itself.”

Elesis complied. “The book's trash anyways. Anyone who says Aisha's such a good kisser that she can bring people back to life....”

Raven grunted agreement. His jaw was still clenched, his Nasod arm rigid as it swept the cloth over his blade.

Elesis sighed and sat up, making sure that she didn't bump her head on the sharp blade.

“Your kisses are much better,” she murmured, and silenced his protest about her sitting up with her lips.


	4. Rivalry

**Elesis – Crimson Avenger**

**Raven – Reckless Fist**

* * *

 

Elsword dug his blade into the muddy ground and leaned on it, playing with a rune and trying to ignore the demon battle below. The rest of the Elgang clustered around him in silence save for two people.

“Wild Charge!” Raven slammed about fifteen demons across the field with the force of his rush. Those that weren't killed instantly were cut down by his blade.

“How cute,” Elesis smirked. “Blood Cutter!”

A spinning disk of her own blood scythed a path through the demons. Raven took care of the stragglers quickly, wanting to add to his own death count.

Elesis usually won these contests of who could kill more demons before the rest of the Elgang intervened and shut them both down. And while Raven wanted to win, he didn't mind too terribly when Elesis added yet another point to her score. It was the contest itself he loved, the deadly rush of kill or be killed and the added competition against a girl who used her own blood to fight. And besides, he loved watching Elesis in battle. When she wasn't fighting, she tended to be either lethargic or pissed off. When she was fighting, she laughed, chatted, and killed, all with the same reckless abandon. It was almost like the girl who Raven had first bonded with was coming back.

But that Elesis was gone, never to return. Raven wished there were some way to heal the effects of the Dark El, but all of them had searched and there didn't seem to be a way.

“Come on, Raven,” Elesis called in annoyance, and Raven realized he had just been fighting on autopilot. The last demon had already been punched down by his Nasod arm. He really had to stop letting the arm take control of him like that.

“Hold your cockatigles,” he responded pithily, making sure the stage was clear before signaling the rest of the Elgang that they could move ahead. “I'll get the most kills in the next stage.”

“Only if you steal mine,” Elesis muttered, starting to run toward their next fight. Raven kept up, suddenly eager to try and win.

Their rivalry was a bittersweet one, of killing demons and protecting each other from being killed, both knowing that their methods of fighting could make them drop dead or turn on their friends at any moment. Neither cared about this. There was always the fight, the adrenaline rush of killing and vengeance and the sheer joy of power. They would worry about the rest when the time came.


	5. Unbreakable

**Elesis – Grand Master**

**Raven – Blade Master**

 

* * *

 

 

Elesis had never seen Raven's eyes glassed with tears like this. She hadn't liked seeing the kid die today either, but it seemed to have hit Raven particularly hard.

He turned his head away, blinking hard. “I'm sorry,” he choked out. “It's just.... I-”

Elesis leaned forward to put her hand on his shoulder, his bedsprings creaking under her weight. “You can talk to me, you know,” she whispered, but he jerked away violently from the contact. He pressed his human hand to his eyes, shaking his head.

“I don't want you to see me like this.”

“I'm not leaving,” Elesis said softly, her hand dropping back into her lap. “Please. You can open up to me.”

It was a while before he spoke.

“That girl. The one ripped open by the demons. She reminded me of Seris.” Raven choked on the words. “Seris was so terrified when Alex killed her... And that little girl, too....” A lone tear slipped from his eye, but more were quickly welling up as he thought about it. “We couldn't save her, I know that. But it reminded me of the sheer fear in Seris' eyes when she died.”

The pain in Raven's voice made Elesis' heart hurt. What would it be like, she wondered, to have something that traumatic in your past, and be unable to forget it because of the physical way your body changed because of it? To bottle it up day after day for nearly four years until you just couldn't take it anymore?

“Raven,” she whispered, and Raven turned his head toward her, tears now running down his face.

“I'm sorry.” He tried to wipe away the tears, but more just replaced them. “I shouldn't break like this, I know.”

“No,” Elesis whispered, reaching out for him again. This time, she pulled him into a hug, and he buried his face in her shoulder after only a brief hesitation.

“Raven...” she whispered, bending her head to press her lips to his short black hair. “You finally opened up to me.” She felt Raven shift into a more comfortable position, so he wasn't leaning as far forward, but he stayed in her arms. “Please, never shut me out again. I like this side of you as much as I like the stoic, strong Raven that everyone knows.”

“Elesis....” Raven pulled away a bit. “I'm sorry. Even Seris didn't have much patience for me when I was like this.”

Elesis cupped the back of his head with one hand, pulling him back to her shoulder. “I'm not Seris,” she whispered, and Raven curled closer to her until he was almost sitting in her lap.

Elesis shifted her position, and Raven threw his arm around her to make sure she wasn't leaving.

“Don't worry,” she reassured him, tightening her grip. “I'll stay with you until you feel better.”

“I'm sorry,” Raven whispered again, just before he broke down completely. His sobs were heaving, racking, making his entire body shudder and convulse as he wept.

Elesis blinked back her own tears, silently letting him cry. She knew from experience that comforting words didn't help when one was like this. Raven just needed to cry, something he obviously hadn't done in a long while.

Finally, Raven quieted. Elesis rubbed soothing circles into his back.

“Nobody's unbreakable,” she whispered, and Raven raised his head to look at her. She kissed his tearstained face, tasting the salt on his skin.

“I should be, though,” he murmured, but Elesis shook her head.

“That's impossible.”

Raven closed his eyes as Elesis kissed him gently on the lips. When she pulled away, Raven had only one word.

“Stay.”

And Elesis nodded.


	6. Eternity

**Raven – Veteran Commander**

**Elesis – Blazing Heart**

 

* * *

 

The grass rustled in the light breeze. Clouds scudded across the blue Hamel sky, fitting in perfectly with the white marble buildings and the sound of rushing water that seemed to permeate the entire city.

Looking up into that sky made Elesis feel like she was falling, but falling _up_ , if that was somehow made possible. The endless blue seemed to surround her until she had to blink and look away, sort of scared that the intense blue would fill her up and quench her fire.

She turned her head to stare at the guy lying next to her. Raven's hair blew across his face, and his eyes were closed. His head was cupped in the palm of his Nasod hand. Elesis wondered if that was at all comfortable.

She sighed and scooted closer to him, looking up again.

“Y'know, I always felt like I could spend forever staring at the sky when I was younger,” she murmured, and was surprised when Raven grunted acknowledgment.

“I thought you were asleep?”

“Not really, just dozing.” He turned his head, eyes slitted like a cat's. “You were saying?”

“Mmmh. Yeah. Like, when I couldn't sleep at night, I would climb up on the roof of our Ruben house and just watch the stars.”

“I wonder if the stars existed before the El, or if they popped into existence when it crashed down?”

Elesis furrowed her brow and propped herself up on her elbows, staring down at Raven. “Are you okay? You don't usually say things like that.”

Raven opened his eyes fully to wave her off. “Yeah. I know. I didn't get enough sleep last night, so my brain isn't really working.”

Elesis lay back down slowly, looking back up at the sky. She pointed out a cloud. “Look, that one's like little bro's sword.”

Raven hummed low in his throat. “I'm not seeing anything but a dolphin.”

“A... Dolphin?”

Raven nodded, one tanned finger tracing the shape of a cloud. Elesis squinted. Yeah, it sort of looked like a dolphin, but....

“It looks more like Chung's cannon after Aisha's spell backfired that one time.”

Raven snorted. “Good El, that was terrible. I thought Chung was going to blow her head off.”

“How could he without a cannon?”

Raven's chuckle was low and musical, Elesis' laugh far louder than his. Raven cut himself off with a yawn.

“Wow, you really didn't get enough sleep. How late were you up last night?”

“If I tell you, will you get mad at me?”

“Only if you went to bed after one in the morning.”

Raven was silent. Elesis elbowed him in the ribs, then immediately regretted it when she remembered that the armor on his coat covered his ribs.

“Ow. Hit my funny bone.” She winced, holding her elbow. Raven chuckled again.

“You really shouldn't be talking. I saw you scorching pretty patterns into the marble when I was just about to go to sleep.” Raven turned his head to look playfully at her. “Are you _sure_ you're awake?”

Elesis shrugged, fighting back a yawn. Who was it that once told her yawning was contagious? Was it Vanessa?

“I could probably use a nap,” she admitted readily, then squeaked when Raven's human arm slipped under her back. She didn't need much prompting to roll over and snuggle into his side.

When she looked up, Raven was looking down at her with that heart-pounding look that he reserved only for her. It was some mix of tenderness and fierce protectiveness and happiness, and Elesis knew that the look was probably mirrored in her own face.

Raven's eyes slowly closed. Elesis splayed her hand over his chest and wriggled to make herself more comfortable.

What if, she wondered as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm drowsiness of the afternoon, what if that look could be the last thing she saw every time she fell asleep?

Even better, what if they could freeze this perfect moment for eternity?

 


	7. Gateway

**Raven – Blade Master**

**Elesis – Grand Master**

* * *

 

“This is it, then.”

Elesis jumped and nearly spilled an ink bottle over her desk. Raven had a _metal arm_ , for the love of the El. Couldn't he make just a bit more noise while walking into your office?

“Yeah.” She looked up and smiled at Raven, capping the ink bottle and laying down her pen. “Feel free to sit, by the way. When do you guys leave?”

“Tomorrow.” She noted how soft his footfalls were, even on the flagged stone, as he pulled out a chair in front of her desk and sat down. “I'm sure Elsword will come say goodbye one last time before then. He'll probably give you a flying tackle and beg for you to come with us.”

Elesis rolled her eyes and laughed. “Can't. Duty calls. As the leader of the Red Knights, I have to stay at headquarters.”

“You don't have to explain to me. I was an army captain too, once; I get it.”

Elesis propped her chin in her hand and looked across at Raven with a bit more interest. So that was how this guy had a huge base of tactical knowledge.

“Really? With what force?”

“The Crow Mercenary Knights. Fourth Division, Cohort Two.” Raven shrugged, his metal arm clicking. “I asked around while I was here. They don't exist anymore.”

“Not really, but I remember them.” Elesis dug back in her memory, through concerns about the force sent to help Hamel and that one giant argument between Vanessa and Penensio. “They were driven to the ground by political infighting after the trial, escape, and execution of a traitor, I think. Don't remember the traitor's name, but he must have had some serious pull, because they all but destroyed themselves. We ended up absorbing what was left into our own ranks.”

Raven leaned forward in his seat, bracing his human forearm on his knee, looking at her with an even sharper gaze than usual. “After a traitor was executed, you say? Do you remember the traitor's name?”

Elesis slowly shook her head. “I don't think anyone ever told me, no. Why? Do you think you knew him?”

“I left at about that time, so I might have known him.” Raven leaned back again. Elesis wondered if the traitor had been a friend of his.

A couple beats of silence passed. Elesis shuffled a couple of papers into order on her desk.

“Hey, walk with me?”

“Hmm?”

Elesis stood up and stepped out from behind her desk, low heels clicking on the stone floor. “I've been sitting all day. I want to get out of this room, and talking to you will be a bonus.”

Raven nodded and rose. “Sounds fair. I've already packed, anyways.”

 

They ended up outside, strolling through the small courtyard in front of the headquarters, talking about anything but the demon invasion.

A fountain adorned with the Velder crest bubbled in the middle of the sidewalk. Elesis hopped up on the ledge, walking around it with perfect balance even in heels.

“Good El, I miss being athletic,” she sighed. “Once you advance above captain, most of your day is spent behind a desk. And it sucks.”

Raven grunted agreement, leaning against the gatepost to watch her. “I definitely remember all the paperwork. And I was only a captain – I can't imagine the workload you get put under.”

“It's not fun.” Elesis hopped down, joining Raven at the gateway. They were silent for a few moments, listening to the busy sounds of Velder's capital. It was market day in the square today, so most of the merchants were out and hawking their wares.

“Prauss always had such a nasal voice,” Raven suddenly said. “But he somehow manages to sell his accessories fairly well.”

“It's because he's the best guy in the city. Grail could probably make better talismans, sure, and Ariel has some pretty exotic stuff, but their prices are really high for most people.” Elesis sneezed. “Have you lived your whole life in Velder?”

“Until I nearly died and ended up with this arm, yes. I don't tend to count that, though. Velder has always been my home.”

Elesis nodded. More silence.

“I almost wish I could go with you,” Elesis eventually said. “I love my work, and I love the Red Knights, but it's been so long since I was in the field.”

“Can't imagine why. You're an amazing fighter.”

The praise sounded genuine. Elesis took a moment to enjoy the warm glow of pride.

“Thanks.”

“You know, if you really wanted to come with us, you could,” Raven offered. “I don't expect that you'll leave your duty, but the offer's open.”

Elesis shrugged and looked up, seeing the smooth arch of stone over her head. When the Red Knights took over this place, she'd had a phrase inscribed into the gateway.

_Whither I stay or whither I go, karma and justice follow their true flow._

“I'll have to see what I can do,” she replied. “It's getting late, by the way. You should probably go keep little bro on track. I've got to finish my work.”

“Good point.” Raven pushed himself off the wall, raising a hand in farewell. “Goodbye, then, Elesis Seighart.”

“Goodbye, Raven.” He hadn't told her his last name.

Elesis watched him walk away, then looked up again.

_Whither I stay or whither I go_ ....

When she had started the Red Knights, she thought her journey was over. But what if that was just a resting point?

She turned back inside, humming an old folk tune that Noel often played. Whither she stayed or whither she went, her work still needed to be done.

 

Imagine the Elgang's surprise when Elesis showed up with Vanessa, carrying Elesis' luggage between themselves, at the docks the next day.

“Sis? What are you doing here?” Elsword called, motioning the crew to hold the gangplank. They did, whispering among themselves. Was the leader of the Red Knights going to ride on their ship?

Elesis shook Vanessa's hand, said a few last cautionary words to her, then took her luggage and ran up the gangplank.

“Temptation got too strong,” she called. “I'm coming with you.”

After all, she reasoned as Elsword grinned and raced to help her with her bags, it would be stupid to ignore the advice of her own gateway.

 


	8. Death

**Raven – Blade Master**

**Elesis – Grand Master**

* * *

 

They were both very familiar with death. As leaders of fighting forces, they had both trained to kill both humans and demons, and had watched people under their command die as well as watching their enemies die at the points of their weapons.

Never in a million years would they have anticipated _this_ , however.

Elesis' massive claymore fell to the ground as she shook her little brother's shoulders. “Elsword? Elsword!” she screamed, all shreds of dignity and pride lost in wild, desperate grief. The boy only responded with a heaving, rattling breath.

“He's still alive. Quick, call Rena,” Raven said urgently, on his knees by Elsword's other side. He fumbled through the pockets of his coat for a healing potion, but came up empty.

“El... Elsa...”

Elsword coughed, something wet and sticky bubbling in his throat. Elesis leaned in close.

“I'm here. You're gonna be okay, got it? Just don't close your eyes. Don't close them, okay?”

Raven twisted around and yelled for Rena, then yelled again, louder.

“Raven..... Stop. Not.... gonna....”

“Don't say that,” Elesis snapped, tears prickling her eyes. “You're going to make it. You're going to be bruised, and Aisha's going to be pissed, but-”

Elsword managed one shake of his head. “Sent Rena.... Up....”

And with sinking hearts, they both remembered that a scant two minutes ago, Elsword had ordered both Rena and Aisha up to check for demon scouts. There would be no reaching them until it was too late.

“Rav...en.”

“Elsword. I'm here. You're going to be fine, okay?” Raven somehow managed to make his voice smooth and calm.

“Stop ly...ing.” Elsword coughed again. Red mist spattered all over Raven's monochrome clothing. “You.... Take over.”

Raven blinked, then dipped his head. “If that's what you want, Elsword, I will,” he said softly, and Elsword managed a curt nod of his head.

“Elsa.”

The pool of blood underneath him was slowly getting bigger, seeping into Elesis' armored dress. Elesis blinked back tears.

“Need... glue. Raven can't hold....” Coughing. More bubbling, more red mist, though there were some chunks of blood this time. “Elgang toge...ther wi'out you.”

Elesis impatiently dashed away her tears. She didn't want the last view that Elsword had of her to be with watery eyes.

“I understand. I'll do my best.”

Elsword's breaths were coming in shallow pants now, each one seeming more labored than the last. There was no more pretending that he was going to live. Elesis carefully leaned down and hugged him, and after a second, Raven placed his human hand on Elsword's forehead.

“Sorry,” Elsword gasped, then after one final, gurgling cough, his body heaved and lay lifeless. Crimson eyes, always so vibrant and alive, now stared blankly.

Now Elesis let the tears come, streaming down her face and into Elsword's bloody black vest. She choked on his name again and again, hoping, begging, please, let him be just asleep, let him be alive, please.

She gathered Elsword's body into her arms, not caring that her dress was getting soaked with blood, because it was  _his_ blood and it was still warm. But his head lolled back lifelessly, and even though Raven reached out to prop it up with his human hand, they both knew that cold feel of death.

“Elsword,” Raven choked out, and he was crying too, tears streaming down his tanned cheeks and running the ridges of his scars. He carefully closed Elsword's eyes, and the ritualistic gesture made them both cry harder.

Elesis lay Elsword back down on the unforgiving stone floor. Raven reached for her, and they collapsed into each other's arms, not daring to look at the lifeless body beside them.

 

 


End file.
